onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter prediction 738
Page 1: Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Jet Bazooka! Violet: Be careful, he's not a logia, because he needs stone. Zoro: So, as long as this castle is hear, he can regenerate. Violet: Yes. Page 2: Zoro: Luffy! Go! I'll take him. Violet: What? Luffy: Okay. Violet: We have to help him! Luffy: Point the way! Zoro: So, all I have to do is cut up this entire castle. This should be easy. Page 3: Dimante: Out of my way. Bartolomeo: I'm going to protect Lucy Senpai! Dimante: BLADE PUNCH! Bartolomeo: YOU CAN'T BREAK IT IDIOT! Page 4: Dimante: Well, I can break it. Dimante: Once you enter the New world, that 'unbreakable' shield turns into garbage. Bartolomeo: No way... You broke it... IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?! Bartolomeo: You think your the first guy with Haki I fought? Page 5: Dimante: Garbabe. Bartolomeo: Well then, let's go. Machisve: Alright marines, I'll kick your ass! Marine officer: What? Machisve: I'll defeat you first? Then I get the invader! Page 6: Senor pink: You idiot. These guys are our allies. You are going to work with them. THEY HELP US, WE HELP THEM! THATS THE CODE! Machisve: O...okay Senor. Marine 1: Wow! That baby man is cool. Machisve: Okay, cyborg Franky, let's go. Franky: This guy... He's tough. Machisve: Let's see who goes out first? Page 7: Issho: Do you hear that? Doflamingo: Hear what? Kine'mon: I am hear to avenge my humiliating defeat. Doflamingo: Why, isn't it the samurai. Kine'mon: Challenge me! Here and now! Page 8: Issho: I despise it... But I still must protect him. Kine'mon: Yes... You are tough. I will defeat you first then! Doflamingo: So the rumors about Wano are true... Page 9: Kine'mon: Impossible, only a being with a soul can be affected... Issho: So it seems that a devil fruit might have a soul. Doflamingo: Hey, one of my subordinates need's that. Issho: I'm sorry, I didn't know. Page 10: Kine'mon: Do not walk away from me! Issho: I am sorry. I'll be more serious now. (Cuts to the officer tower, and Leo is walking with the spicy olive.> Dwarf 1: Now! Ussop: QUIET! Page 11: Leo: COMPLETE SUCESS! Now we wait. Ussop: Be silent. Trebol: Can I have one? Leo: THE PLAN?! Dwarf 2: OH NO! Dwarf 3: EVERYTHING IS RUINED! Page 12: Sugar: No. Leo: FINAL SUCESS! Sugar: Jerk. Wanting to eat my olives... S...SPICY! Trebol: What? Sugar: SPICY! HELP ME! WATER! SPICY! Page 13: Ussop: Why isn't she out yet? Leo: She's big. It should take... 3 minutes. Ussop: 3 MINUTES! Trebol: I'll get water! Leo: Now... We have to stop him. Ussop: Well... How tough is he? Leo: Well, when we said the gladiators in the office were tough... This guy is super strong, he's at a different level. Page 14: Ussop: You want me to stop him? Leo: Just for 3 minutes, but you can take him sir. Like how you took down Crocodile, of the warlords. Ussop: Yeah, let's take him down Robin. Robin: Okay. Page 15: Robin: Let's go long nose. Ussop: Ahh! Trebol: WHO DID THAT! WHO! Trebol: WHERE ARE YOU?! Robin: Here. Page 16: Trebol: You think that will hurt me? Trebol: So... Nico Robin. I heard what you can do. Where are you now? For real? Trebol: Come out! Page 17: Trebol: You think that hurts? Trebol: Why do this... Sugar... I HAVE TO GET THE WATER! Trebol: Uhh oh... Page 18: Ussop: That was... Leo: S...scary... Robin: What's wrong? All the dwarfs: NOTHING! Page 19: Trebol: I WILL KILL YOU! Sugar: WATER! Category:Blog posts